Loving Stranger
by Kenzeira
Summary: Merupakan sebuah misteri mengapa kekosongan di hati Sasuke mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. [SasuHina untuk #SHBF9: Waktu] AU.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Catatan** : SasuHina as usual; didedikasikan untuk **SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #9** dengan mengambil tema **Waktu**. AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **LOVING STRANGER © Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Secangkir kopi panas mengepul di atas meja.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan—tanpa arti, terbuang sia-sia. Suara gemericing lonceng berkali-kali terdengar. Orang-orang keluar-masuk. Duduk, memesan kopi lantas bercengkrama atau membaca buku. Membunuh waktu. Tanpa mereka sadari waktu merayap diam-diam di belakang mereka dengan sebilah pisau yang siap merebut satu per satu kehidupan yang tersisa.

Ini sudah ketiga puluh lembar, halaman buku bahkan kembali dibalik. Sesekali kopi disesap sedikit, lantas pemiliknya melirik jam tangan. Setengah jam berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seorang perempuan yang membuat janji padanya hari ini. Lonceng pintu terdengar kembali, seseorang baru saja keluar.

Menyandarkan punggung, Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan rasa kesal. Ia memeriksa ponsel sekali lagi, namun tidak ada notifikasi. Menghela napas kasar lantas kacamata dilepas. Ia memijit kening. Sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang memaksanya membuang-buang waktu? Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia meneguk kopi yang tersisa, lalu berdiri, siap meninggalkan kafe.

Saat itulah, pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang dinantinya datang juga.

Sasuke merasa agak tolol karena sedikit lupa pada nama perempuan itu. Perempuan dengan pakaian kasual tersebut melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia tak mampu mengelak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain kembali duduk dan memesan kopi lagi.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Ah, tidak juga."

Waktu berlalu lambat sekali. Sasuke sudah membuat satu kebohongan lain. Ia merasa lidahnya terasa pahit, barangkali akibat dari kopi yang beberapa saat lalu disesapnya—atau karena ia memaksakan diri untuk berbohong. Sasuke menelan ludah. Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir lancar, membicarakan banyak hal.

Cincin pernikahan, surat undangan; gedung resepsi; dekorasi ruangan.

Apa lagi?

Ah, ya, tentu saja … gaun pengantin. Perempuan itu menyukai warna putih dan dia sudah pasti menginginkan gaun putih yang anggun. Sasuke tidak sengaja mengetuk-ngetuk meja saat si perempuan berbicara penuh semangat. Tersinggung karena merasa tidak didengarkan, perempuan itu akhirnya marah.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun. Aku curiga sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu menginginkan pernikahan ini."

Perempuan itu sungguh merepotkan—menyebalkan—menjengkelkan! Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berdandan, membetulkan letak poni, memoles kembali lipstik yang memudar.

 _Ciuman rasa lipstik_.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu melintasi tenggorokannya. Ia mual. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menuju wastafel, membasuh mulut lantas memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Betapa buruk. Kantung mata semakin menebal. Rambutnya tidak tertata dengan baik. Sasuke melihat matanya sendiri. Hitam. Kosong.

Perempuan itu benar. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah. Ia tidak suka lipstik yang dikenakan perempuan itu—dan bau parfumnya terlalu menusuk hidung. Dan, demi Tuhan, ia tidak suka perempuan berambut pendek. Tidak anggun. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir perempuan tersebut tidak ada satu pun yang berarti, semua kalimatnya terbang, tak pernah kembali terlebih membekas di hati.

Kata-kata yang percuma. Waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Perempuan itu membuat hidupnya datar.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja ia tergerak untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Ia akan berkata sejujurnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi membuat kebohongan. Tapi, betapa sial, saat ia kembali ke meja, perempuan itu sudah lenyap, tidak tahu ke mana. Sasuke meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi, lalu bergegas pergi.

Pintu bergemericing. Salju turun tidak begitu lebat. Ia mengeratkan mantel.

Berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tidak menemukan apa pun yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Berjalan terus.

Berjalan saja. Hingga ia melihat orang-orang berkerumun. Saat itulah, langkah kakinya terhenti.

Seseorang baru saja jatuh. Perempuan muda dengan jaket berwarna indigo. Pingsan. Entah kenapa. Ada sesuatu yang tergeletak tak jauh. Alat bantu pernapasan. Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Ia melihatnya lebih jelas— _perempuan itu_ ; rambutnya tergerai indah, panjang sekali. Wajahnya manis. Matanya tertutup. Terlalu tenang. Ambulan datang tak lama kemudian.

Ia menyingkir, memberi akses.

Orang-orang terlihat iba.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lambat. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, berubah begitu kencang, membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Degup. Degup. Ia kehilangan napas. Sesak sekali.

Mendadak ia melihat bayangan perempuan itu, perempuan yang sesaat lalu dibopong ke dalam ambulan. Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya, mengajaknya berdansa bersama—menariknya dari kursi di depan piano. _Swan Lake_.

 _Hinata_.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _Hinata. Hi. Na. Ta._

Ia mengeja terbata. Hinata menari dengan anggun, seperti layaknya seorang balerina. Gaun yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu berputar-putar, mengikuti gerak tubuh. Menari dengan gemulai—dengan begitu indahnya. Membuat Sasuke seketika merasa takjub.

Sasuke mengerjap. Lalu-lalang orang-orang kini menjadi fokus pandangan.

 _Apa … yang barusan itu?_

Ia merasa _de javu_. Waktu seakan melemparnya ke masa lalu.

Tangan menengadah, membiarkan salju menumpuk di sana. Lantas diremasnya salju itu. Sasuke menatap langit. Masih sama biru. Ia lalu melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam kaca etalase toko. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama. Merupakan sebuah misteri mengapa kekosongan di hatinya mendadak lenyap tak bersisa.

 _Hinata … siapa?_

Sasuke merasa perlu menemui perempuan yang entah siapa namanya itu. Ia akan mencari tahu. Ia akan menelusuri setiap jejak. Barangkali ada satu bagian dalam hidupnya yang tak sengaja terlewat—bagian yang kebetulan merupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia mungkin masih meraba-raba, tapi ia yakin sesuatu yang hilang itu akan membawanya keluar dari kehidupan monoton ini.

Sasuke lantas kembali berjalan. Kali ini lebih mantap. Pandangan jauh ke depan. Ia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada waktu.

Sebab, waktu—tentu saja—akan memberikan jawaban.

* * *

 **{1:39am – August 3, 2016}**

 **{credit title: loving stranger © russian red}**


End file.
